Secret Paramour
by Requiem-4-a-Dream
Summary: Gotta love Peeta and Finnick! 3
1. Chapter 1

Here I am again, lying in this exact same bed. I never thought in a million years that I would be back here. Just like the first time I spent most of the night tossing and turning trying to sooth the butterflies in my stomach. I got up and started pacing around my room. I knew that if it came down to it I would have to kill him. No, I couldn't. I could never kill someone as sweet as him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself anyway. What with him having a fiancé and a baby along the way. I can't stand being caged in this solitary room any longer so I direct myself to the same spot I would sit and think ten years ago. I push open the door and hear the wind as I walk out onto the top of the building overlooking the Capital. I walk over to the ledge but stop short. There is a figure sitting where I would always sit. I take a few steps forward and realize that it's Peeta. My heart practically stops as I see him sitting there, the wind was throwing his hair around his beautiful face and the lights of the Capitol reflecting in his eyes. The scene was perfect had it not been the night before the 75th Hunger Games. I wish I could have stood there all night but he realized that I was watching him and he looked over. I had to admit, he had the cutest smile I have ever seen.  
"What are you doing up here?" He asked walking over to me with a huge grin.  
"I just came up here to think, seeing as tomorrow is the big day."  
"Oh, well, I'll get going then. I was getting kinda tired anyway."  
"Oh, alright. Good night then."  
"Night." I felt my stomach sink more with each step away from me he took.  
"Wait!" I practically yelled turning to face him. I must have startled him because he had also turned around, but was in a fighting stance. "S-sorry, I just. Why don't you stay up here with me? I would really love the company." He relaxed and smiled once more.  
"Sure." I sat down on a small two person bench and Peeta sat down next to me.  
"So, are you nervous?"  
"Are you kidding me? I am just going to be shoved into another arena with people that are going to try to kill me along with the environment itself for some rich people's enjoyment. No, I'm not nervous at all." We both sat there and laughed for a few moments. "That was a really beautiful poem you read up there during the interview."  
"Thanks. Congratulations by the way." I felt my heart sink even further into my stomach as I admitted to myself the fact that he was taken and I would never have him.  
"Huh? Congratulations for what?"  
"On your soon to be family."  
"Oh. That."  
"You don't seem too happy about it." For the new few moments the only noise was the wind.  
"Can I tell you something Finnick?" Just at the sound of him saying my name made my heart flutter.  
"Anything."  
"I didn't want to propose to Katniss, she isn't even pregnant." He sighed deeply and looked at the ground. "I don't even really love her." My heart soared. Could something this truly amazing happen just hours before The Hunger Games? But just because he didn't love Katniss did not mean that he was in love with me.  
"If you don't love her then why did you propose?"  
"So that we could keep up the whole star-crossed lovers gimmick going and President Snow wouldn't kill her."  
"So let me get this straight. Katniss isn't pregnant, and you are throwing your life and any chance of happiness away just so you can protect her?" Peeta solemnly nodded his head.  
"I don't really have another choice now. I already told the entire world that lie. If I told them all the truth Katniss and I would both be killed." Peeta shivered from the wind or the thought of what the Capitol would do to him I don't know. Though either way I wanted to comfort him. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer to me.  
"It's okay, alright? Let's go back inside. It's cold up here." I stood up and offered out my hand to him. He gladly took it and we walked back into the warm building. We had to hurry quickly or else we might get caught by someone. "Well, good luck in the games tomorrow." I felt horrible leaving him at his door like that. But I had to leave before one or both of us got caught. I smiled and turned away heading for my room.  
"Finnick!" Peeta yelled quietly. I turned around in alarm to see what was wrong. But all I saw was Peeta standing there holding his door open halfway unsure if he wants to go in.  
"What is it?" I asked approaching him again. It was silent for a few moments and he closed his door.  
"D-do you think that I could, um. Stay in your room tonight?" I never thought that I could be this happy.  
"Of course." That was the happiest I had ever seen Peeta in the short time that I have known him.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as my door was closed Peeta seemed much more relaxed.  
"Thanks for letting me stay here."  
"No need to thank me. To tell you the truth I don't want to be alone either." I sat down on the bed next to Peeta. There was just something about him that made you feel like you could tell him anything and he wouldn't tell a soul. As I looked over at him thought he seemed to be horribly lost in troubling thoughts.  
"What are you thinking about?" He looked up slightly alarmed at the fact that I could read him so well.  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
"Peeta." As I spoke I grasped both of his hands in my own. "I swear on my very life, I will not tell a soul about anything. You can trust me." He looked as if he was seriously contemplating on telling me something.  
"Well, there is something that I have been kind of confused about."  
"What is it?"  
"It happened when Katniss and I were on our tour of the Districts. I saw you in District 4 and, I just couldn't stop looking at you." He began to blush horribly as he continued to speak. "I just ignored it though. But when I saw you being interviewed by Ceaser Flickerman, I-I just couldn't stop thinking about you." His voice trailed off as he practically confessed his love for me. It seemed as if my body was moving on its own as I slammed our lips together. Peeta looked utterly shocked as I continued to kiss him holding onto one of his hands and my other hand was still on the back of his head. He soon began to kiss me back and after kissing for a bit we pulled apart or air. I looked over at Peeta and his face was just as flushed as I assumed mine was. What were we doing? This was the night before The Hunger Games. It was Peeta this time who started the kissing. He gently pushed me back onto my bed getting on top of me. This may have been my first time doing anything with another man but I knew one thing and that was that I was not going to be pushed into submission that easily. I kissed back forcefully and flipped us over so that I was now on top of him. Peeta didn't look too scared, if anything he looked nervous.  
"Don't worry; this is my first time too." I whispered into his ear which received a small shudder from Peeta. Even from the lightest of bites to his neck Peeta would moan out fairly loud. I pulled Peeta up so that I could pull off his shirt. Before I could push him back down though he pulled the neck of my shirt aside and bit down hard. I moaned out loudly and tugged on his hair as he began to suck. I knew that this was not going to be the last mark he would leave on me. I finally managed to push Peeta back onto the bed but he had taken off my shirt in the process. Peeta pulled my head down forcing us to kiss once again. I slid my hand down his chest and to the large bulge in the front of his pants and began to slowly rub him. Peeta gasped but went back to kissing me moaning into the kiss. I wasted no time in removing his pajama pants and boxers resuming my pace of stroking him. At this point I was using my best guess at what to do. I licked a few of my fingers and slid one into him. He tensed up horribly causing him to wince in pain . I pumped him faster trying to ease the bit of pain present. Sooner than I thought I had all three of my fingers in him and he seemed ready for more. I pulled off my pants pulling my fingers out as well and slowly slid into him. Peeta's grip on my hair tightened the further in I went. I stayed where I was for as long as I could hold it to let him get used to me being in him. Just a few seconds after I had stopped he pushed himself down causing me to be thrust all the way into him. I moaned out in pleasure while he moaned out in mostly pain. I went back to pumping him as fast as I could which wiped away the pained look on his beautiful face. Ours moans got louder and louder as I slammed into him harder than the last. I must have hit something because Peeta moaned so loud it was close to a scream. I continued to thrust into him searching for that same spot. I soon found it again but instead of just a pleasured scream, he screamed out my name. Every single time I hit that exact spot he moaned louder than I have ever heard before. I could tell he was just about to reach his limit as was I. Our screamed names over lapped each other as we came at the same time. I wouldn't be surprised if we had woken everyone who was in the building with the sounds of our orgasm. I nearly collapsed onto Peeta out of lack of strength. I did manage to pull out of him and lay down next to him. We both laid there panting trying to catch our breath. Peeta turned onto his side and kissed me holding me close.  
After kissing and recovering from our fun I grabbed a towel and cleaned him off so that when he woke up he wouldn't be so sticky from the cum. I lay down behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I didn't want to ruin this moment but something had to be said.  
"Peeta." He could sense the worry in my voice and turned to look at me. "I don't want this to just seem like a one night stand but we can't be together." He looked absolutely crushed at my harsh words.  
"I should probably get going. Sorry I bothered you." I could hear the pain in his words. He moved to leave but I grabbed his arm making him stay.  
"Peeta wait! That didn't come out right. I just don't want you to be conflicted with your affection with me and the forced love you have for Katniss. I care about you a lot and I don't want to see you getting hurt." It was silent for a long while. Peeta scootched closer to me and I hugged him.  
"What am I going to do?"  
"What do you mean what are you going to do?"  
"According to everyone besides you, me, Haymitch, and Katniss, I am engaged to a pregnant girl."  
"I know. Just, go along with everything how it is." Everything was silent for a long time. I wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep or not.  
"Hey Finnick?" I jumped slightly, I guess not.  
"What is it?"  
"Can I tell you something else?" I smiled to myself.  
"You can tell me anything Peeta." I could tell he was trying to start his sentence but he just couldn't. "Take your time okay?"  
"Finnick, I…I love you." I couldn't believe it, he loved me. My mind was spinning, how could all this be happening in one night? And this night of all nights! It was this chance or never again. I had to tell him.  
"Peeta," I turned his head so that we could see each other. "I love you too." His whole face light up and he kissed me. I eventually told him that we needed to get some rest for our big day tomorrow.  
"You sound like Effie." We both chuckled and I kissed him on the forehead.  
"Good night Peeta." He kissed me and I happily kissed back.  
"Good night Finnick." He lay back down so that his back was pressed against my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and we both drifted off into sleep.  
"There you are!" Was what the both of us woke up too in the morning. I looked up to see Cinna the District 12 designer.  
"Good morning." I yawned at my old friend. Peeta on the other hand pulled the blankets up over his head.  
"Peeta. Are you okay?" I asked pulling them back down.  
"Mind explaining what's going on here?" Cinna asked as he looked around at the scattered clothing and the horrible marks on both of us. Peeta's face went bright red and I felt my cheeks flush as well. I opened my mouth to explain what happened but Cinna put his hands up to shush me. "I can put two and two together. I give you guy's some time to get redressed." Cinna walked out of the room closing the door behind him. I immediately started gathering our clothes and helped Peeta get dressed.  
"So this is it isn't it?" I looked up at his heart broken face.  
"No it's not. Look, just because we can't be together openly doesn't mean we can't still show affection to one another." I kissed him to prove my point. "The Capitol can't make us do anything. And if we want to be together then that's what we'll be." He smiled and kissed me lightly. "I will protect you no matter what. I love you Peeta."  
"I love you too Finnick." Cinna knocked on the door and I told him he could come in. Before Peeta or I could say anything Cinna raised a hand to shush us once more.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the two of you."  
"Thank you Cinna." I smiled and wrapped an arm around Peeta's waist.  
"Besides you too are too cute to tear apart." Peeta blushed heavily and all I could do was smile. "Come on, I need to take Peeta back to his room and get him all fixed up."  
We'll see each other soon was the only response I could give to his worried look. Even though Cinna was standing there he still kissed me goodbye, our hands were the last to part. "You should have taken it easier on the poor boy." Cinna chuckled as they walked out of my room. Peeta looked over his shoulder and mouthed 'I love you'. I mouthed back 'I love you too'.


End file.
